


【二代超蝙】他曾被埋葬于此

by BillionsofMe



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:19:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillionsofMe/pseuds/BillionsofMe
Summary: LOFTER补档，旧文搬家，完成于2020年2月。根据诺兰版《Batman Begins》还未出发修行的布鲁斯被瑞秋开车带到法尔科内所在的酒吧大本营的情节所展开，对原电影中的一些细节有所改动。背景设定在正联成立之后，超蝙、以及在二代电影中出现过的角色均为二代；没有在电影中出现过的则形象大致遵从漫画。与诺兰版《黑暗骑士崛起》不同的是，蝙蝠侠并没有彻底退休，戈登也从来都不知道蝙蝠侠的真实身份；人物性格方面则严格遵循二代电影中各人物我所理解的性格特点。注：法尔科内因在哥谭的统治力，原作中代称为“罗马人”，法尔科内家族则被称为“罗马帝国”；电影里并没有特定描写法尔科内盘踞的那间酒吧到底在哪里，所以我暂时设定它在奈何岛（Gotham Narrows），也就是阿克汉姆疯人院所在的城区。警告：强迫x行为，暴力
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Original Male Character(s), Carmine Falcone/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 6





	【二代超蝙】他曾被埋葬于此

「1」  
卡迈恩·法尔科内在阿克汉姆疯人院死去了。那是在他被蝙蝠侠抓进监狱的第十三年，在那之后，他再也没能像曾经一样贿赂某个检察官、法官、或是他妈的哥谭市长来把自己从铁栅栏后面搞出去。老法尔科内在阿克汉姆里被搞疯了。在那十多年里，只有他的大儿子时不常地会去探望他。那里的狱警说，「老法尔科内总是在嘴里嘟哝着一句话，每次和他儿子见面之后，都会嘟哝着那句话回到自己的牢房里，两眼发直。」如果有人问他嘟哝着的是什么话呢？  
狱警们就都会说，老法尔科内疯了，他也不知道自己在说什么。  
他不停地在阿克汉姆疯人院里的每个角落里低声嘟哝着，「在他的左边，下边，如果没看见，就再看一眼。」

在他的左边，下边。  
左边，下边。

詹姆斯·戈登探长在屋顶打开了蝙蝠灯。“江湖上传闻法尔科内家族立誓要东山再起了。”他递过去一张照片，“这个，阿尔贝托·法尔科内，是老卡迈恩·法尔科内的大儿子，在老法尔科内在阿克汉姆的日子里，只有他去探望过，他们总是在谈论着什么，听上去都是家长里短，但我不这么认为。”  
“传闻？”那黑暗骑士躲在房顶的一角，暗色的披风在哥谭午夜凛冽的风中飒飒作响。  
“嘿、你有你的情报线，我有我的，而且我的情报相当他妈的准确。”吉姆说话的声音很大，似乎这样就能在寒夜中让自己稍微暖和一些似的。  
“无意冒犯。”黑暗骑士说。时间久了，戈登甚至觉得，这个面不改色郁郁寡欢穿成蝙蝠的家伙和他说起话来还有点轻佻，就像是互相开玩笑的老朋友似的。  
“那个……他们说法尔科内在阿克汉姆里总是嘟哝着一句话，就像是什么愚蠢的咒语似的，我觉得你也有必要知道这个。”戈登说。  
“是什么？”蝙蝠侠问道。  
“他说，「在他的左边，下边，如果没看见，就再看一眼」，”戈登说完之后都觉得这句话愚蠢极了，“算了吧，说不定那家伙真的已经疯癫得不成样子了。”  
“小丑也疯癫的不成样子，但他说的话却不都是没意义的。”蝙蝠侠反驳道。  
“那好吧，你觉得呢？你觉得这句话是什么意思？”  
蝙蝠沉思了一会儿。在警局的屋顶上，只剩下披风被吹起来的声音。

“我倒是有个理论。”蝙蝠说。  
“是什么？”  
蝙蝠的嘴很紧地抿了一下，再张开的时候，嘴唇又翘起来了。“我没法印证，等有了头绪再告诉你吧。”  
戈登耸了耸肩，“既然你看上去不太想要我的帮助……但我还是需要提醒你，法尔科内们如果真的想要东山再起，他们绝不只是说着玩。你如果搞不定的话，也许可以问问你在大都会的那位超级朋友？”  
蝙蝠侠犀利的目光定格在他身上，那目光绝称不上友好。  
“让那个大个子去担心更大的事情吧，比如外星生物什么的。”蝙蝠停顿了一下，又补充道，“再说，超人可搞不定哥谭。”  
戈登想，如果有一天他要回学校读个博士学位，他很希望能写一篇和这些超级英雄有关的论文，比如《论超级英雄和超能力者的思想境界与意识形态》之类的。

* * *

「他是哥谭所需要，却不配拥有的英雄。」这句话，詹姆斯·戈登曾用在成为双面人之前的哈维·登特身上，而这么多年以来，他从来都希望将这句话赠予给的，则只有蝙蝠侠。他与他的黑暗伙伴在警局屋顶上的交谈之后没有多久，哥谭的东区又流行起了一款新鲜的毒品来。这款毒品主要的形态是液体，类似致幻剂；据说，上瘾之人会在引用这款毒品之后控制不住大笑，眼前浮现着恐怖的幻觉，却能让人得到快感。这描述在戈登听起来是那么的熟悉，和曾经稻草人差点毁掉哥谭的恐怖毒气类似。只是哥谭的缝隙之中藏匿了太多想要再次占领这座城市的不怀好意之人，他们任由这毒品在绝望的贫贱人民之中传播着。即便哥谭警方尽全力追捕这些毒品的来源和去处，但除了抓到一些无关紧要的毒品小商贩，他们对于这款毒品是如何传播起来的毫无头绪。  
正义需要一片巨大的空白去给它让道，但邪恶则是能挤压进任何微小的细缝之中，轻而易举就能侵蚀下全部。  
这款新型的毒品，在坊间流传着一个名字，叫做「笑声」。

戈登探长在他的警察生涯中偶尔会思考那么几秒钟，到底是什么疯狂的动机，让一个人把自己穿成个可笑的蝙蝠，在黑夜降临之后去打击罪犯。他想，那家伙也许与阿克汉姆疯人院里的罪犯没什么两样，如果蝙蝠侠的人生轨迹里稍微有那么一小步走偏了，现在他极有可能会站在戈登的对立面。这个人到底经历了什么，让他能如此深信哥谭还有救。  
——也许他就是个天真烂漫还有着崇高梦想的正义使者呢？就像大都会的那个大个子一样？  
但戈登绝不相信哥谭会孕育出这样的人来。

「2」  
罗马帝国沦陷之后，还能重建于废墟之上吗？  
这个问题的答案，戈登探长不知道，哥谭的官僚们不知道，罪犯们也不知道，但阿尔贝托·法尔科内总是出现在一些社交集会上。你在哥谭把手指头放在嘴里含上一口，再拿出来感受风向，无论站在哪里，那股风都是朝着罗马的方向吹的。  
这一点，戈登心知肚明。他希望能引起那黑色蝙蝠的注意，因为即便卡迈恩·法尔科内被蝙蝠侠整治得很惨而且已经命丧黄泉，他的家族也丝毫不会因为失去了卡迈恩而被削减一分。他也深知阿尔贝托·法尔科内开始行动了，在某一天的中午，他看到哥谭警局的局长坐上了停在警局门口的一辆黑色轿车，那辆轿车也许普通人不认得，但作为在哥谭工作了三十年的警探，他一眼就看出来了。  
那是已经死去的卡迈恩·法尔科内的轿车。

在「笑声」占领了哥谭大部分毒品市场的几周后，戈登收到了花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩的邮件，直接堂而皇之地发到了他的警局工作邮箱，非常的纨绔子弟作风。戈登对此撇了撇嘴，相当嗤之以鼻，但他还是打开了邮件，看到韦恩用了一款花里胡哨的、看上去版权费就很贵重的字体对他写道：

“尊敬的戈登探长，  
如果打扰到您我感到很抱歉，但我实在不知道该像谁求助。我会在下个月的11号为哥谭儿童公益基金会在哥谭会展中心组织一场慈善晚宴，显然我对于即将到访的来宾会严格筛选，但我发现提交的申请名单中出现了一个姓法尔科内的来宾；虽然我不太懂哥谭的这些琐事，但我对法尔科内黑帮有所耳闻……您大概也知道，前往我的慈善晚宴的来宾们都是些比较重要的人物，我担心晚宴的安全问题。如果可能的话，不知道能否在晚宴当天派遣一些警力到会展中心呢？

您真诚的，  
布鲁斯·韦恩  
———  
韦恩集团首席执行官，常任董事，应用科学部门总管  
46大街80-160号，中城区，哥谭市  
韦恩大厦78层  
电话：806-713-4823  
「韦恩集团LOGO」”

戈登探长几乎是强忍着嘲笑边回复的邮件。韦恩那封邮件落款里极具奢华风格的集团LOGO差点刺瞎了他的眼睛。他回复道，故意没有加上信头和落款，“抱歉，韦恩先生。如果您发现晚宴有危险的话，请及时报警，但在那之前，警局没有责任也没有职权提前派遣警力以备私人之需。我建议您多雇佣一些保安，谢谢。”但是，这封邮件也让戈登心存疑惑。  
为什么阿尔贝托·法尔科内会选择前往一个慈善晚宴？他要见什么人？他有什么计划？  
戈登探长在电脑上搜索了韦恩在11号举办的慈善晚宴，发现这个晚宴是对公众开放的，只是入场券高达450美金，让绝大部分普通人都望而却步，但他还是狠下心来购买了入场券，决定对法尔科内也许会存在的「计划」一探究竟。

“戈登探长！”有人从背后叫他的名字。  
会展中心最大的那间展厅里被搭建起了一座红色的舞台。哥谭儿童公益基金会会长，一位令人尊敬的女士正在上面讲话，展厅的前半部分罗列着二十多张大圆桌子，每张桌子都坐着衣着相当华丽的哥谭「重要人物」们，而戈登就缩在角落里，拿着一杯香槟，站在一张高脚小酒桌旁边，不想要被人注意到，一双蓝色眼睛在黑框眼镜后面寻找着一些他更加关注的人。  
比如布鲁斯·韦恩，比如阿尔贝托·法尔科内。  
而在那时，有人在他身后叫他。  
是布鲁斯·韦恩。  
“没想到您真的来了，戈登探长。”布鲁斯·韦恩那双翡翠色的眼睛在展厅金色的灯光下显得异常耀眼夺目，“在您给我发了那封明显的拒绝邮件之后……”  
“我是以私人名义来的。”戈登迅速反驳道，连他自己也不知道在反驳些什么，“我现在、并不算是在工作。”  
花花公子布鲁斯·韦恩笑了，“无论如何，还是感谢您的到来，我会为您报销入场费的。”那个比自己年轻的富豪凑近了，故意压低了自己的声音，煞有介事地问道，“我应该知道那个法尔科内黑帮到底在搞什么吗？因为对天发誓，探长，我从来不和这些不清不楚的人打交道。”  
吉姆·戈登不着痕迹地后退了一点点。他不擅长和这些个纨绔的上流人士打交道，他也从不喜欢和这些人打交道……在这里，一切都是光鲜亮丽的，香槟酒杯上连个指印子都没有；而戈登探长却总想着，与此同时，在哥谭的奈何岛上，到底还有多少人冻毙于寒夜之中。

* * *

直到晚上八点半，慈善晚宴才有了即将结束的影子。只是大部分前来参加晚宴的企业家和商人们的目的根本不止于帮助哥谭受苦受难的儿童。他们更多的希望与其他企业家或投资者们社交，顺便借着帮助儿童的名义为自己的企业提高声誉。在展会的大部分企业家们都开始在展厅后方的高脚酒桌之间来回踱步，找寻着自己需要社交的目标——握手，自我介绍，假惺惺地寒暄一番的时候，戈登探长也终于找到了自己的目标。  
他看到阿尔贝托·法尔科内沿着展厅的边缘走出门去，健硕的身躯很难不引起注意，但他步履飞快，没有丝毫想引起别人关注的意思，戈登的职业本能开始作祟。仅仅在两个多小时前，他还在对韦恩说自己并没有在工作，而实际上，他早就有所准备。他拿出自己口袋里的手机，拨通了他在警局值班的下属的电话。  
“法尔科内的确出现在了儿童基金会的慈善晚宴上，现在他自己一个人跑出去了，我不确定他是不是在计划着什么，我会跟着他。咱们需要以防万一，请尽快调派警力前来支援。”  
他清楚地看到法尔科内走进了会展中心一层走廊尽头的男厕所内，而当他跟着进入男厕时，却发现那里面空无一人。戈登观察着男厕尽头的窗户思考着，窗外则是一片空地，像是一处仅对工作人员开放的小停车场，此刻也空无一人。  
「井盖。」  
就好像有人在戈登的脑海里说话似的，那声音说道。  
「我对哥谭的地下水道无所不知。」  
那声音很是低沉沙哑。戈登知道那声音来自于谁。那人带着黑色的头套，头套上有着两只尖尖的耳朵，在没有风吹过的时候，披风长长地拖到地上，甚至像是庄重的黑色长裙后摆。  
吉姆·戈登看到那窗户下面有一口井，井盖上面印着「哥谭水利局」的字眼。戈登打开窗户，翻身爬出窗外，小心翼翼地留意着停车场内的动静。只是那小场地内一片死寂。他落地之后，将手指伸进井盖的两个小洞里，刻意努足了力气，却发现那井盖已经松动了。  
——有人刚刚打开过井盖。他对自己说。

下水道内一股腐烂的恶臭迎面扑来。戈登用自己已经有点沾染了泥土的手指拽着耳机线，将耳机塞进自己的耳朵里。他又拨通了自己下属的电话，“请尽快增派支援，法尔科内很有可能潜入地下水道了，我觉得他一定在计划着什么。”  
在下水道内的污水之中安静潜行并不是一件容易的事情。戈登在这臭气熏天的，迷宫一般的地下管道内走了不知道多久，才隐约听到远处传来一些说话的回音。  
“……有人提示过你了，对吧？”那声音说。戈登沿着墙根往前挪动着，他从拐角处和另一面墙壁的拐弯处之间，看到了几个人影。  
“你一定早就知道我们的目标是蝙蝠侠了，对吧？”那同样的声音来源说道，“所以你这个傻乎乎的富二代，偷偷跑到这个下水道里做什么？你准备警告那个黑蝙蝠？我知道那只蝙蝠总喜欢在下水道里来回游走，就像这污水一样恶臭！”  
什么人又被狠狠地挨了一拳，即使离得这么远，戈登都仿佛听到了骨头断裂的声音。  
傻乎乎的富二代……  
布鲁斯·韦恩？

“你小子倒是有点种，比你那卑微的只会乞求的爸妈要勇敢多了。”那人说道，“我想你也知道我父亲在阿克汉姆疯人院都发生了什么吧？关于他死之前都说过些什么？”那声音压低了，怒意几乎一触即发，“我每次去探视他，曾经的「罗马国王」，那么瘦骨嶙峋，受尽折磨……那可怜的疯老头无数次对我说，「在他的左边，下边，如果没看见，就再看一眼」……”  
戈登觉得自己的心脏停跳了一拍。他缩在墙角，捂住了嘴，颤抖着用另一只手拿出手机，给自己的下属编辑了一条短信，「我这边有情况，请加速前来，请求支援！」他还不能轻举妄动。他手无寸铁，必须要等待支援的到来。  
“我无数次地思考这句话到底是什么意思。你知道，就算我父亲已经疯了，他的大脑却依旧能输出意义重大的信息……在那之后，我突然想到了。”那人停了下来，恶狠狠的声音在地下水道坚实的墙壁之间来回碰撞着。“我想到了，「在下边（on the bottom）」不是一个方位，而是指的身体部位。”  
——那个被暴力相向的人真的是布鲁斯·韦恩？他为什么会跑到这下面来？他难道不应该在展厅里应接不暇地与哪些重要的投资人交谈吗？而此时此刻，窒息的声音从戈登看不见的拐角另一边传来。韦恩——或者说也许是韦恩的那个人，他被狠狠地扼住了喉咙，说不出话来，只留下被掐断了气管时求生的喘息声。  
“不敢相信已经二十年了，对吗？布鲁斯·韦恩。”那人继续说。  
——所以说那被威胁的人的确是布鲁斯·韦恩了，而他为什么出现在了这里？另外，戈登也大致确定那个施暴人是阿尔贝托·法尔科内，因为他提到了他在阿克汉姆疯人院的父亲，的的确确就是那个前几个月刚死去的卡迈恩·法尔科内。  
“二十年了，而我他妈的还记得清清楚楚，你像个蠢货一样大摇大摆走进我父亲的老巢，甚至都没有藏着一把武器，扬言要挑战我父亲。”韦恩听上去又被狠狠揍了一拳，伴随着水花的声音响彻在下水道里。“没有人、能够、挑战、法尔科内家族。”阿尔贝托·法尔科内咬牙切齿地说道，每一个词都伴随着他的拳头落在韦恩的身上，“而你……布鲁斯，我还记得那天，就算你一开始有多么昂首挺胸，最后还是屈服在我们之下……你是那么多被我父亲征服过的人，唯一一个拥有此般荣誉，能被烙上法尔科内家族的家徽。”  
那些话让躲在角落里蜷缩着的戈登毛骨悚然。这些话到底是什么意思？被「烙上」法尔科内家族的家徽……  
被「烙上」？

他从不熟悉布鲁斯·韦恩。在很多很多年以前，韦恩的父母被谋杀的那一晚，还曾是实习小片警的他，为那个八岁的孩子披上了一件外套，让那孩子因为恐惧、绝望和寒冷而瑟瑟发抖的小小身体稍微好受了一点，仅此而已。到底有什么事情发生在了布鲁斯·韦恩身上？在那时，就像吉姆·戈登无数次扪心自问「蝙蝠侠到底经历过什么」一样，他针对布鲁斯·韦恩这个人，也问出了同样的问题。  
“我父亲给了我这个暗示，上天保佑他，他的脑子里大概只对这件事印象深刻了。而我意识到我父亲一直在试图把我引向你，是因为你可以帮我们找到蝙蝠侠，对吧？哥谭的王子，布鲁斯·韦恩，你和那恶心的黑蝙蝠是什么关系？自从那蝙蝠出现之后，打压了我们的罗马帝国，而你，韦恩集团，才是收益颇丰的那一个，对吧？那黑蝙蝠是你的私人保镖还是什么的？你给了他什么？是和你那巧舌如簧的小嘴一样美味的屁股吗？”  
而在阿尔贝托·法尔科内恶狠狠地絮叨了这么多之后，那听上去已经奄奄一息的布鲁斯·韦恩却嘶哑着声音说话了，语气还是那么他妈的欠扁。  
“你猜怎么着？你——阿尔伯特、我也不知道你的鬼名字……但事实证明，你比你那被折磨疯的老爹还要蠢。”

* * *

戈登开始四处打量着周围的环境，试图找到一个什么硬物，能直接冲出去把布鲁斯·韦恩救下来，就算现在他的支援还没有到，因为听上去那个韦恩小子根本双拳难敌四手，法尔科内和手下们似乎是铁了心想要往死里揍他。戈登悄悄潜伏过去，紧贴着下水道另一侧的墙壁，只要再拐过一个墙角，他就能看到那群人了……  
那里一共有五个人，其中三个人拿着枪，枪口一动不动地指着布鲁斯·韦恩，而另一个彪形大汉压着他，手卡在他的脖子上，韦恩的整个身子都被笼罩住了，戈登只能看到他的小腿悬在空中，白净的脸上流了很多血，头发乱蓬蓬的。而站在一旁的法尔科内还在说着什么，从放在地上的黑袋子里拿出了一根针管。  
那是……「笑声」。  
“你知道这是什么吗，韦恩？”阿尔贝托说道，“这东西能给你带来快乐……哥谭人平时根本笑不出来，这也是为什么人们那么喜欢我改良的这个好东西，他们终于能笑一笑了。”他继续说，一只手钳住了韦恩的下巴，把针管对准了他张开的嘴唇，“而你知道我是怎么把这些货运进来的吗？我摸清了韦恩集团每个月的运货通道，贿赂了哥谭海事局，那批毒品的原料便从你——韦恩集团的船上源源不断地来到了哥谭。”  
韦恩开始抗争了起来，而出乎藏匿在拐角另一侧的戈登的意料，那一直都是以一副纨绔子弟矫揉造作的形象出现的家伙，似乎出奇地强壮，那让他的抗争几乎就要成功了，他踹开了压制在他身上的法尔科内打手，却在落地时因为左腿的伤痛而又差点跌倒在地上。韦恩却身手矫健地双手伏在地面上，稳住了自己的重心，只是他还是无法在体力已经被消磨殆尽的情况下同时应对五个人。他的下巴又被狠狠踢了一脚，法尔科内打手想要踩他扒在地上的手，却被韦恩勉强躲开了，只是另一名打手又冲上前，用冲锋枪的枪托砸在他的肋部。  
戈登的耳机内传来他下属的声音。“头儿，我们马上到了，已经确定你的位置，我们将下水道这一片的入口都封堵住了——”而吉姆·戈登已经等不及下命令了，他需要把那身受重伤的布鲁斯·韦恩救出来，即便后者甚至看上去还能忍着剧痛继续站起来和他面对着的五个人搏斗。  
他张开嘴，手里握着从下水道肮脏的污水中捡出来的木头棍，即将喊出，「不许动，警察」的时候，地下水道上方的砖墙，钢筋，和该死的一堆混凝土，水泥块都被砸烂了。

超人从天而降。

「3」  
即便戈登曾亲眼见过超人几次，他还是无法相信自己眼前正在发生的事——或者说，他根本看不清眼前所发生的事。凡人之躯在那个神明的眼中完全不值一提。法尔科内一行人在几乎不到一秒的时间里就被制服，而超人最终小心翼翼地拿着那装着毒品的针管来到戈登面前。“您好，戈登探长，我想这个大概不能随便碰吧。”  
那外星人亮蓝色的双眼就像是最珍贵的宝石一般，饱含着大海与天空交接的天际线那种深邃的蓝色，即便在哥谭散发着腐臭与黑暗的地下水道中也熠熠生辉。  
“是……蝙蝠侠叫你来的吗？”戈登问道，他扭头对着耳机下达命令，召唤他的增援警力来到下水道中，准备抓捕阿尔贝托·法尔科内和他的手下，“他现在在哪里？”  
超人稍微停顿了一下，然后他说，“他在瞭望塔，有些比较棘手的事情必须要让他来处理……他原本不希望得到我的帮助，可能是担心我会被这个——改良版「恐怖毒气」所伤害，但事实证明让我来胖揍几个小喽啰还是没什么问题的，所以今天我来暂时替他接管哥谭市了。现在，让我把可怜的韦恩先生送到医院去吧。”  
吉姆·戈登看着超人一只手扶起韦恩的肩膀，一只手穿过他的膝盖下，将他抱起来，顺着超人自己刚才砸出来的洞，飞出了地下水道。临走之前，那外星人回过头来，“这个洞、我很抱歉。直接从井盖里钻进来对我这个大块头来说有点不太方便。”  
戈登急忙摇了摇头，“没关系。谢谢你，超人。”

超人胸前的「S」型标志异常刺眼。  
作为凡人，吉姆·戈登也许看不清超人战斗时的动作，但他对天发誓，他清楚地看到超人抱着布鲁斯·韦恩从地下水道里飞出去的时候，不着痕迹地亲吻了韦恩沾满了干涸血迹的额头。

「4」  
「尊敬的阿尔弗雷德，

首先，我需要感谢你能答应在合适的时候将我写给布鲁斯的那封信交给他。我想，这对于你来说是一件很难的事情，在此，我也想对你说一声抱歉。你和我都深深关心，并爱着布鲁斯——我们也许是这世界上少有这样爱着布鲁斯、只是因为他是布鲁斯的人……有些事，我能够亲口对你说，我在前些天见到你时已经对你说过了，但还有些事，我不得不做出这样的决策，在几天后的今天写下这封信，并寄给你，因为我甚至无法做到亲手把这样一封信交给你……  
我想，将这样一件事写在信里直接给你，对你来说是一件无比残忍的事情。只是，这么多年来，我实在做不到继续将这件事藏在我的心里，并假装这一切都从未发生了。

这一切，一切的一切，也许都是我的错。也许如果不是因为我那天的作为，布鲁斯不会失踪，不会成为蝙蝠侠，不会被伤害。这是这么多年以来，一直深深折磨我的一点。这也是为什么，我无论如何都无法接受布鲁斯对我的爱慕，我深深爱着他，而我必须只能以朋友的身份站在他身边。我无法接受他曾经遭受过的事情的确是因我而起。  
我永远都无法原谅我自己。（在这里，信纸由于字迹过于用力而被划破了）  
十年前，布鲁斯从普林斯顿求学归来，前往乔·齐尔保释听证会的那天，我开车接上了布鲁斯。他告诉我他在那一天准备杀掉乔·齐尔为韦恩先生和韦恩太太报仇，而我在那时气急败坏，严厉地训斥了他。我想，我应该对他有更多的耐心，因为我们都知道，布鲁斯从来不是那种让愤怒蒙蔽了大脑而实施犯罪的人……我理应冷静下来，带他回家，和他好好谈谈，但那时我也同样年轻气盛，看着布鲁斯那样被复仇冲晕了头脑，我一气之下带着他前往了奈何区，带他来到卡迈恩·法尔科内老巢的门前……我从未想到，他会孤身一人就那样走进去，作为布鲁斯·韦恩。我对天发誓……（这后面的信纸似乎是被泪水打湿了，字迹非常模糊，写信人则选择了另起一行）  
我想，阿尔弗雷德，你大概不会太关心外面发生的事情，而作为检察官，我总是能接触到各式各样的罪犯。直到布鲁斯失踪的一年后，我才从大街小巷的罪犯的耳语间听到那件事，关于，一年前的那天，布鲁斯只身前往法尔科内家族的老巢之后发生了什么。他在那时是那么得勇敢，却过于初生牛犊，他并不知道法尔科内有多么疯狂与变态，能做出什么事情来……

阿尔弗雷德，我想，他们真的伤害了布鲁斯。他们将布鲁斯伤害得很彻底……如果你需要证明我所说的到底是不是真实的，在之后有机会的时候，希望你能检查一下布鲁斯身上的伤口——我想现在布鲁斯的身上的确布满了伤痕，但曾经，那些罪犯们口口相传的是，很多年前的那天晚上，卡迈恩·法尔科内在布鲁斯的身上烙下了法尔科内家族的家徽……我不知道那家徽的烙印具体在哪里，但鉴于我对法尔科内仅有的认知，我也不太想知道。  
对不起。希望我选择告诉你这件事，不会对你和布鲁斯造成更多的伤害，也希望你能原谅我，阿尔弗雷德。我实在是太过自私，我真的无法再坚持保守这个“秘密”……  
再一次，我无法原谅我自己。

永远爱你的，  
瑞秋」

「5」  
他嘴里的味道很酸，很苦，带着些令人难耐的腥臭。他就在那里，在那间酒吧的后厨，没有人知道，也没人听得到他的求救。  
他又在求救什么呢？又怎么可能会有人救他呢？奈何岛弥漫的雾霾之中，每个人都在撕心裂肺、亦或是无声地求救，却从未有人被拯救过。最终，卡迈恩·法尔科内让两个人压着他的身子把他固定在后厨油腻的桌子上，对着他伤痕累累的臀部，在左臀瓣上用带有法尔科内家族家徽的，烫得通红的铁棍烙上了再也没消失过的烙印，一个大写的「F」字母，被圆圈框起来。他拼命挣扎着，却被身上的两个法尔科内的打手压制得死死的。高温的铁制品烙在他的皮肤上就像是让他在地狱的火焰里爬过一般，他浑身冒汗，那些汗液甚至又润湿了他胯间已经干掉的血，那被稀释了红色的血顺着他的大腿缓缓往下流；他的眼前发黑，耳边回荡着汗水沾到烙铁上面的滋滋响声……  
他想，那一刻，他的一部分在奈何岛死去了。

「你真的认为你已经没什么可失去的了？」卡迈恩·法尔科内沙哑的声音伏在他耳边说道，「就算是真的如此——就算你除了你这具身子以外真的一无所有了，我也能从你这具身体里拿走些什么。」  
「这才是恐惧的力量，这是你无论花多少钱都买不来的。」

在他成为蝙蝠侠，一举制服了法尔科内家族之后，他甚至准备好了小型的手持喷火枪，打算将自己的蝙蝠标烧得通红，烙在老法尔科内的身上，让自己多年的恨意得以释放。只是最终他没有这样做，因为瑞秋的话在他的脑海里回荡着，「正义与复仇从来都不一样。正义是为了和平，而复仇只是你自己的一时之快」。他不需要那所谓的「一时之快」。  
他不需要。

* * *

“我不知道你甚至打不过五个小喽啰。”超人站在他的床边。那外星人没有把他真的送到「医院」去，而是把他带回了韦恩庄园，让他的医生莱斯利·汤普金斯为他料理伤口。  
布鲁斯侧躺在床上，一副几乎就要把被子拉过脑袋蒙住自己的姿态，“他们不是五个小喽啰；我被伏击了，而且他们打架就像是野蛮人，毫无规律可循。”  
“知道知道，而且你也没有你那些小包包里的小装备。”超人说道，语气轻松得有点刻意了。  
布鲁斯没有再回答，他真的把被子拉过脑袋，只留下一堆乱糟糟的头发露在外面，翻了个身，没有再动了。  
“好吧，你这是下逐客令了吗？”克拉克·肯特有点低落地问道。  
布鲁斯·韦恩把被子拉了下来，缓缓撑起身子。“嘿、我觉得你最好还是躺……”克拉克走上前。  
“你不该把时间浪费在哥谭，我本来就能搞定法尔科内。”布鲁斯打断了他的话。  
“我知道你能。”克拉克说，“你把蝙蝠车藏在下水道里，戈登探长也已经就位了，你需要得到足够的信息之后再反击，我知道你能搞定你想搞定的任何事，但我不认为我是在浪费时间。”  
布鲁斯看了他一眼，没有说话。韦恩庄园的落地窗户被擦得很干净，哥谭难得的日光洒落进来。超人深棕色的头发和睫毛都被照成了亮金色。  
“老实说，我倒是希望法尔科内那一行人能更强壮更难搞一些，这样我就能花更多力气去好好揍他们一顿而不用忍着力道，担心把他们揍得粉身碎骨了。”超人补充道。  
布鲁斯的脸色更阴沉了些，却还是沉默着。由于疲惫和伤痛，他眼睛下面灰色的地方突起的纤细血管愈发明显了。  
“我知道你可能不想谈论那件事。”克拉克说。  
布鲁斯双眼微阖，好像有些困倦了似的，他们之间又安静了十几秒，最终那哥谭人说道，“我只是不觉得它值得被谈论罢了。”  
克拉克耸了耸肩。那又是只属于蝙蝠侠的死胡同。他将自己深深埋在那条死路的尽头，面对着墙壁封闭自己，偏执至极。  
“如果有一天你想和我聊聊，你知道怎么随时找到我。”他说。

“克拉克。”布鲁斯突然说，“你会让仇恨支配你，而不是正义吗？”  
克拉克几乎都准备离开了，他甚至已经转过身准备朝卧室门走去，而当布鲁斯突然问出这句话的时候，他回过身来，再一次面对着那哥谭人。  
“如果你是说当我面对着我被毁掉的家乡的话，”他回答，“当然如此。”  
布鲁斯有点诧异地扬了扬眉毛，他微微翘起来的嘴唇抿成了一条线。  
“别把所有的仇恨都定义为「恶」，布鲁斯。”克拉克继续说，“它只是人之常情。”  
布鲁斯半开玩笑似的，语气中带着点嘲笑，“是啊，轮到「你」来告诉我什么是「人之常情」。”  
克拉克并不介意这个。他想，大概是有那么百分之十七的布鲁西从蝙蝠侠的灵魂中偷偷跑出来了。  
“好了，我得走了。”那氪星人说，“我听到有人在求救呢，在加勒比海那边。”  
“好吧，我打赌此时此刻有无数人都在向你求救呢。”布鲁斯说。  
“你说的没错，我能听到全世界所有的求救声。”克拉克说。氪星人的声音突然变轻了，“只是很多时候我无法做到回应所有的求救声，年轻时尤为如此。我一直在努力让这种情况变少。”  
布鲁斯似乎理解了他话中的暗示，那哥谭人转过头去，没有再看他一眼。克拉克打开了落地窗，即便是哥谭的阳光，也给了他足够多的力量。“一会儿见。”他最终还是用道别打破了韦恩卧室里的沉默。

* * *

老管家拿着午餐托盘走进布鲁斯·韦恩的卧室时，看到后者正站在窗前望着外面，阳光在他的轮廓上镀了一层耀眼的金色。“您不应该站起来，布鲁斯少爷。”他说。  
“阿尔弗雷德，”布鲁斯说，双眼还是直勾勾地盯着窗外，“这几个月来的第一次，我真的很高兴卡迈恩·法尔科内死去了。”  
老管家将托盘放在床边，回答道，“当然，我也对此感到高兴，这对您来说意义重大。”  
“我不应该这样，阿尔弗雷德。”那哥谭人摇了摇头。  
老管家看着布鲁斯的背影说道，语气凝重，“也许您总把自己看作一个毫无感情的义警，布鲁斯少爷，但对我来说，法尔科内的死讯真的该死的激动人心！”  
布鲁斯终于回过身来。他扬起眉毛，脸上紧绷的表情放松了些，“哇哦，好吧。”他探头看了看托盘上的午餐——一碗鸡蛋面条汤和半个吞拿鱼三明治，“看来我得赶快吃饭消消你的火气了。”

* * *

对于阿尔弗雷德来说，氪星人和其他正义联盟伙伴的经常到来，让韦恩庄园和他的主人都显得不那么死气沉沉了，那让他一直心存感激。前阵子，他曾在布鲁斯少爷还未醒来的某个清晨一个人开车前往了奈何区，将车停在曾经的法尔科内家族老巢的酒吧门前。那间酒吧在卡迈恩·法尔科内被捕入狱之后被封禁了几年，之后被Bruegger’s Bagel快餐连锁租用开了店，直至今日。那里再也没有一丝一毫曾经是哥谭势利最大、最黑暗的黑帮根据地的影子。阿尔弗雷德走下车，推门进到Bruegger’s Bagel里，买了两杯美式咖啡和两个全麦百吉饼加酸奶油，一份原味奶油，一份草莓味奶油。他并不知道这家店里的装潢比起曾经的酒吧到底有没有变，但他看到这里的灯光通透明亮，角落里坐着拿着咖啡的无家可归的流浪汉，而这些流浪汉们并不会被赶走。  
他会想，在十几年前，他的布鲁斯小少爷是如何满腔怒火，只身一人走进法尔科内的老巢，对着那黑帮老大说，「并不是哥谭的所有人都对你不寒而栗。」

他的少爷是坐在那张桌子旁面对着法尔科内的吗？在等餐的时候，阿尔弗雷德这样胡思乱想着。为什么瑞秋当时没有把他带回家，而是一赌气将他一个人扔在奈何岛，这个在当时如此肮脏混乱的地方？不，我不该怪罪瑞秋小姐；事情已经发生了，而瑞秋小姐和我一样不希望布鲁斯少爷受到伤害。阿尔弗雷德在收到瑞秋小姐的信件之后，本不想要去检查布鲁斯少爷的身体，却在每一次帮他护理伤口的时候忍不住将视线扫过布鲁斯少爷的全身——多数时候是裸露的上半身，那里的伤口也是最多的，有时则是布满了淤青的小腿，还有骨折的脚腕。那烙印到底在哪里呢？阿尔弗雷德很希望，在他找到之前，都可以告诉自己，瑞秋所说的事情是假的。  
如果那天是他接上布鲁斯少爷从听证会回去呢？会不会有很小的可能性，布鲁斯不会选择离开哥谭去各地流浪，不会前往影武者联盟，不会下决心成为蝙蝠侠呢？  
他的布鲁斯少爷会不会就像他所期望的那样，度过平安、幸福、平凡的一生呢？

「先生、先生。」  
阿尔弗雷德的思绪被打断了。  
「您的咖啡和百吉饼好了。」服务生说道。  
瞧瞧你，老潘尼沃斯，你那生锈的脑子里总是想那些没用的东西……

他回到车里，发动了汽车，穿过奈何区和老城区，跨过大桥，开向韦恩庄园的方向。晨光中的哥谭湾波光粼粼，轮船嗡鸣。这座城市终究没有永远被笼罩在阴霾之中，而在二十分钟后，当他回到韦恩庄园，布鲁斯大概刚刚醒来，阿尔弗雷德带回去的外卖袋中，他儿时最喜欢的草莓酸奶油加百吉饼会等待着他。


End file.
